


Save me from my mind

by Enamis2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Percy Rescue Apollon, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Zeus A+ Parenting, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Zeus veut punir Apollon pour sa participation indirect lors de la Guerre des Géants.Percy n'est pas d'accord.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	Save me from my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Save me from my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925741) by [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001)



> Je suis devenue obsédée par Percy Jackson, et encore pus par le couple Percy /Apollon depuis que j'ai lu une référence dans l'un des fiction que j'ai lu.  
> Après des jours. ne faire que lire que ça, voilà ma petite contribution.  
> Enjoy !

Apollon souffrait. 

Emprisonné dans les donjons de l’Olympe, il se vidait lentement mais sûrement de son ichor, perdant petit à petit de sa divinité.

Son cher père avait décidé qu’il était la cause de la seconde Gigantomachie, et qu’il devait en conséquence en être puni. Devant le conseil, il avait déclaré un emprisonnement à durée indéterminée dans l’une des prisons de l’Olympe. Mais dès qu’ils furent à l'abri des regards, Zeus, après l’avoir enchaîné, le frappa avec son éclair. 

L’éclair de Zeus était très particulier. Malgré tout son pouvoir, Apollon ne pourrait pas fermer ses blessures grâce à son aura. Il devait prendre de l’ambroisie et du nectar. C’était la seule façon de guérir. Zeus n'écouta pas ses prières, se contentant de le regarder d’un air impassible.

\- Six mois. Il faudra six mois pour que l’ichor fasse place au sang de mortel. Voilà ta véritable punition, Apollon. Tu devras vivre avec les mortels, et regagner ta divinité.

\- Père…

Zeus se retourna et l’enferma. 

Les jours passèrent aux semaines. Apollon se sentait de plus en plus faible, impuissant. La douleur était insupportable. Les premiers jours, il criait à la pitié de son père, mais maintenant ses cris avaient laissé place à des gémissements, des prières afin que l’on vienne le délivrer de ce supplice.

Seul, n’ayant que ses pensées pour compagnie quand la douleur le lui laissait, il réfléchissait. Aux guerres, à son rôle. Il se savait arrogant, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de le punir de la sorte alors que Zeus avait lui-même failli déclencher une guerre par sa paranoïa mal placée ? Etait-il si différent de son père ?

Mais avant de pouvoir approfondir, la douleur reprit, lui arrachant des cris.

Par pitié… Quelqu’un, n’importe qui… 

Il se promit de devenir un meilleur dieu si quelqu’un le sauvait. Il promettait de devenir un meilleur père, un meilleur ami, un meilleur frère… Il se promit de devenir plus humble et miséricordieux envers ceux qui avaient souffert…

Mais les semaines laissaient place aux mois, et dans l’intimité de sa cellule et de sa folie, Apollon commençait à abandonner. Petit à petit, le doré de son ichor laissait place à l’écarlate. Ses domaines s’échappaient de son emprise, devenant un peu fous eux-même. N’ayant personne pour les diriger, la maladie et la santé se promenaient librement, entraînant épidémie sur épidémie. Les prophéties devenaient plus confuses de jour en jour, et il arrivait à sentir la douleur de Rachel, son Oracle, devant les visions incontrôlables. Le soleil se levait et se couchait, sans la chaleur qu’il apportait habituellement. Les artistes du monde entier se retrouvaient en panne d’inspiration…

Et Apollon ne pouvait rien faire, enchaînait dans cette cellule, à perdre petit à petit ce qui faisait de lui un dieu, fils de Zeus et Léto, frère d’Artémis.

Il ferma les yeux, accueillant la douleur, espérant qu’elle serait assez puissante pour le faire disparaître afin d’échapper enfin à la folie qui grandissait en lui. Il n’entendit pas la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrir, ni le ‘merde’ qui raisonna dans la cellule de pierre. Il ne sentit pas les coups d’épée qui brisèrent les chaînes divines, ni se sentit tomber en avant, dans des bras accueillants. Il n’entendit pas les murmures d’encouragements, ne sentit pas une main lui caresser les cheveux d’un geste tendre. Tout ce qu’il ressentait, c’était la chaleur d’un torse, et la fin de la douleur. 

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans une petite chambre, loin de la grandeur de ses appartements à l’Olympe. Il y avait des affaires qui trainaient par terre, des bouquins ouverts sur le bureau en bois en face de lui. La fenêtre donnait sur une sortie de secours, où une petite plante bleu poussait tranquillement. 

Il se regarda, et vit que ses blessures étaient presque guéries. Il ressemblait à une momie, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait bien. 

Un toc se fit entendre, et la porte s’ouvrit. Une tête qu’il connaissait bien passa par l’entrebâillement. Des cheveux d’un noir profond, des yeux de la couleur changeante des océans, et une peau halé, embrassée par le soleil. Percy Jackson.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en le voyant éveillé, avant de sourire. Il entra dans la pièce.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? 

Apollon sursauta, et voulut se cacher sous les couvertures. Percy s’avança avant qu’il ne puisse finir son geste, et lui prit la main, lui caressant doucement la paume dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Shhh, tout va bien. Ici personne ne te voudra le moindre mal. Maman et Paul sont inquiets comme jamais, et même papa fut furieux quand il apprit comment je t’ai retrouvé. Tu ne crains rien ici…

Le dieu tremblait encore, s’imaginant Zeus apparaître devant lui, l’empoignant pour le remettre dans cette petite cellule pour se vider de son essence divine.

\- Shhh…

Il se concentra sur la voix de Percy, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux calmes du jeune héros. Le mouvement de vagues visibles à l’intérieur, et il se sentait apaisé. Il prit de grandes inspirations, imitant Percy, et finit par se détendre légèrement.

\- C’est bien Apollon. C’est bien. Et si tu me racontais pourquoi je t’ai trouvé dans cet état ?

Apollon avala sa salive nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Percy. Que penserait-il de lui s’il découvrait qu’il n’avait pas pu tenir tête à Zeus, qu’il avait passé des mois à se sentir vulnérable et impuissant ?

\- Hé, doucement… Personne ne te juge ici. Je veux juste savoir à qui je dois botter les fesses pour t’avoir mis dans un état pareil, le consola le héros.

Apollon laissa s’échapper un rire, qui fut récompensé par le plus beau sourire qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Il détacha son regard des yeux de Percy, passant rapidement à ses lèvres avant de revenir aux iris verts océan.

\- Père, finit-il par murmurer. C’est Père qui m’a fait ça.

Percy jura, un éclair de colère passant dans son regard, changeant le calme de l’océan piégé à l’intérieur à une véritable tempête. Apollon en était hypnotisé.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?

\- Il m’a puni pour ma vanité. Il a décidé que les horreurs de la Gigantomachie étaient de ma faute. Il m’a jugé devant le Conseil pour quelques temps de confinement, mais m’a piégé dans cette cellule avant de me frapper de son éclair. Il m’a annoncé qu’il voulait que je devienne humain pour apprendre l’humilité.

Les sourcils de Percy se haussaient à mesure qu’il parlait, avant de se froncer. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ‘On se demande qui a besoin d’apprendre « l’humilité » dans cette histoire’ et soupira avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Repose-toi, d’accord ?

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, aveugle au froid qui s’empara de la main d’Apollon une fois la sienne retirée. 

Apollon resta quelque jours, Percy lui tenant compagnie durant ses moments de réveil. Il lui racontait l' histoire de ses très nombreuses quêtes, le boudant du fait qu’il était toujours pris dans une Grande Prophétie ou une autre, avant d’éclater de rire. En échange, Apollon lui raconta les histoires d’avant son ère, les guerres auxquelles il prit part, sans essayer de se donner le bon rôle. Il connaissait ses défauts, mais était souvent impulsif. Il fut surpris quand Percy le défendit pour Troie, ‘Il a pris ta prêtresse, tu avais parfaitement le droit d’être en colère !’, et Apollon baissa les yeux de honte quand il lui raconta l’histoire du satyre écorché vif. Percy ne fit que soupirer et lui dit que ce n’était pas bien de laisser l’orgueil parler. Il restait un dieu. Un satyre vivait et mourait. Pourquoi ne pas seulement faire une compétition amicale ? 

Apollon rougit et acquiesça.

Et petit à petit, un sentiment chaleureux s’empara de son cœur, le faisant bondir à chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque étincelle de joie du jeune héros.

Puis vint le jour où il devait retourner à l’Olympe. Il était terrifié, jusqu’à ce que Percy lui assure qu’il viendra avec lui pour mener sa promesse à bien.

\- Zeus n’avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et il est temps que quelqu’un le remette à sa place.

Et les voilà devant la salle des trônes. Apollon ne voulait absolument pas rentrer, il se retourna vers Percy pour dire quelque chose, mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas faire. Rapidement, il releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. 

Apollon rougit de plus belle, et Percy se contenta de faire son sourire en coin qui était tellement craquant.

Puis il ouvrit les doubles portes et s’engouffra dans l’ouverture d’un pas décidé. Apollon le suivit, encore terrifié par son père, mais confiant par la promesse silencieuse du jeune homme.

Le premier à le sentir arrivé fut Artémis. Elle tourna la tête d’un coup, et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que son frère semblait manquer de sa divinité. Il était réduit à la puissance d’un nouveau né, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. 

Hermès fut le suivant, souriant en se tournant, avant de perdre son sourire tout aussi vite en voyant le teint pâle et les yeux fuyants de son meilleurs ami et frère. Que s’était-il passé pour arriver à un stade pareil ?

Poseidon releva la tête pour observer son fils avancer. Il sentait l’Atlantique s’agiter devant la fureur de son Prince, et Poseidon comprit pourquoi quand son regard croisa celui encore effrayé de son neveu.

Petit à petit, chacun des membres du Conseil se tut pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. L’air crépitait sous la colère de Zeus, qui se leva de son trône, surplombant tout le reste.

\- TOI !

Apollon laissa passer un gémissement de douleur, comme lorsqu’il était encore pris de ses chaînes. Percy se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de tourner un regard rageur vers le Roi des Dieux.

\- Je me posais une question, commença-t-il d’un ton froid. Les dieux se régénèrent quand ils se blessent, non ?

\- Sauf avec les armes forgées par les Cyclopes au temps de la première guerre contre les Titans, lui répondit son père. L’éclair de Zeus et mon Trident peuvent blesser les immortels. Ils sont incapables de se régénérer sans l’aide d’ambroisie ou de nectar.

Percy fit un son d’acquiescement.

\- Et si un dieu perd toute son ichor, il lui arrive quoi ?

\- Il devient mortel, répondit Hestia, le regard triste, comprenant ce qui se passait.

\- Alors quelqu’un pourrait-il m’expliquer pourquoi Apollon était enfermé dans une cellule, enchainé, incapable de bouger, blessé au point que son ichor avait perdu de son éclat et devenait progressivement rouge ?

Le silence se fit. Personne n’était au courant. Personne ne s’était rendu compte du fait qu’Apollon avait été enlevé et blessé au point de presque devenir mortel. Artemis était sur le point de vomir, Hermès se sentait faible dans les jambes. Ils n’avaient qu’une envie, rejoindre leur frère et le soutenir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’Artemis remarqua que son jumeau refusait de lever les yeux vers leur père.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Zeus, qui observait Apollon avec un tel dédain que son cœur se serra. C’était Zeus qui avait fait subir ça à son petit frère ? Tous ces mois où elle pensait qu’il faisait la tête parce qu’il était en confinement, Apollon était en fait enfermé et drainé de son essence divine par leur propre père ?

\- Lors Zeus, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Continua Percy avec ironie.

\- Apollon mérite cette punition ! Sa vanité aurait pu causé notre perte à tous !

\- Vanité ? Tu te fout de moi, c’est ça ?! Explosa enfin le héros.

Ce n’était plus le garçon de dix-sept ans devant eux. C’était le soldat, le guerrier qui a dû faire de nombreux sacrifices dans deux grandes guerres, qui avait vu ses amis mourir à cause de leur orgueil et qui ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.

Tout à coups, les dieux étaient reconnaissants du fait que Percy Jackson était de leur côté, car sinon ils auraient été mal barré.

\- Parlons plutôt d’orgueil ! Qui a accusé mon père d’avoir volé son foutu éclair, m’accusant au passage alors que je ne connaissais même pas l’existence des dieux, tout ça à cause de sa fichue paranoïa ? Pourquoi Ares n’a pas été puni alors que lui-même a aidé Cronos, même si ce n’était pas conscient ? Qui a tué Maria di Angelo et je ne sais combien de mortels innocents dans le seul but de satisfaire sa paranoïa ? Qui a cherché à me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois malgré le fait que la loyauté est mon putain de défaut fatal ? Qui s’est enfoncé la tête dans le sable jusqu’à la dernière minute, à la fois pour Cronos et Gaia, laissant des enfants combattre à sa place ? 

L’eau contenu dans les fontaines explosa.

\- Je n’avais que douze ans quand j’ai dû empêcher une première guerre. J’en avais seize quand j’ai combattu dans la première guerre. J’en avais dix-sept quand je suis tombé dans le Tartare, et dû combattre Nyx, avant de combattre pour ma deuxième guerre. Je ne suis qu’un enfant. Thalia n’est qu’une enfant. Nico n’est qu’un enfant. Luke n’était qu’un enfant. Et pourtant, vous êtes tous orgueilleux au point que vous ne voyez même plus la souffrance de vos enfants. Alors entre nous, je me demande qui a besoin d’un séjour chez les humains pour apprendre l’humilité. 

Tous les dieux baissèrent la tête. Ils n’aiment pas entendre la vérité. Ils préféraient se cacher dans des mensonges et des apparences. C’était plus simple.

Seul Zeus continua d’observer Percy avec un œil hostile. Il s’empara de son éclair, prêt à tuer le petit prétentieux qui osait lui parler comme ça. Il tira, mais son éclair fut bloqué par quatre armes. Le Trident de Poseidon, les Arcs d’Apollon et Artémis, et le Caducée d’Hermès. Ils parlèrent en même temps.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas mon fils, Zeus !

\- Comment oses-tu essayer de tuer le seul demi-dieu qui nous remet enfin à notre place ! Chaos sait qu’on en a besoin ! 

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer le seul homme correct sur cette planète.

\- Percy m'a sauvé alors qu’il n’avait pas besoin de le faire, tu ne toucheras pas un de ses cheveux !

Mais ce fut Hestia qui eut le comportement le plus étonnant. Elle se laissa grandir, laissant son apparence de petite fille pour gagner celle d’une belle jeune femme de taille divine. Elle marcha jusqu’à son jeune frère, et lui assena une gifle qui s’entendit jusqu’à la Colonie.

Zeus écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Hestia n’avait été violente envers lui.

\- Maman t’as trop gâté. Tu es devenu insupportable. Comment peux-tu te prétendre Roi quand tout ce que tu apportes est malheur et désolation ? Grandis Zeus. Et jusqu’à ce que tu comprennes, je te retire de tes responsabilités de Roi. Tant que tu n’auras pas compris ce qui est demandé d’un bon Roi, tu ne quitteras pas ta chambre.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Tu es peut-être le Roi, mais je reste l’ainée de la famille et il est temps que j 'agisse comme telle, répliqua la déesse d’un ton froid. Si je considère qu’il faut te punir, alors je te punirai.

Elle s’empara de son éclair et le déposa dans son âtre. Les flammes l’enveloppèrent, le cachant sous les braises.

Elle se tourna vers le reste du Conseil.

\- Il est temps que les choses changent ici. Je ne permettrai plus une attitude pareille au sein de mon foyer, est-ce que c’est clair ?

Tout le monde répondit d’une petite voix, encore sous le choc de voir Zeus se faire gifler. Hestia se tenait droite, fière et très en colère. Et pourtant, ses yeux avaient toujours cette douceur qui lui était propre.

Elle se tourna vers Percy, et lui fit un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa famille. Chacun d’entre eux sera puni d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais Percy savait que les punitions seraient justes, car Hestia ne permettra pas que sa famille soit en danger.

Apollon regarda sa tante d’un air admiratif, et voulu se jeter dans ses bras pour la remercier. A la place, il se contenta de se retourner vers Percy, et lui fit un grand sourire, qu’il rendit.

Peut-être qu'une fois ses blessures complètement guéries, et sa punition faite, le fils de Poséidon voudra sortir avec lui ?

  
  
  



End file.
